Episode 8377 (2nd May 2014)
Plot Leanne and Kal have spent the night together. Fiz wants to invite Maria over for dinner to show there's no hard feelings but Tyrone isn't keen. Leanne and Kal have to hide from Nick when he calls at the flat, where Eva tells him Leanne has gone to check out a new beef supplier for the bistro. Maddie is intrigued to learn that Sophie was nearly married. Tyrone subs Maddie £5 so she can phone Ben. Sally is unimpressed when Sophie says she's loaned Maddie money for the same thing. Leanne finds herself agreeing to Nick's idea of going to the pictures with Nick and Simon. She admits to Kal she fears the truth will set Nick back months. Maria agrees to go to Fiz's dinner. Marcus returns to the Street. Sophie is worried when Maddie goes missing. Leaving Tim to mind the shop, she looks for Maddie at No.13, where she finds her with Ben. Maddie claims Ben's foster parents have let him spend the day with her and gets Sophie to take the day off work and spend it with them. Lloyd catches Steve in the ginnel with his gym bag. An irate Maria has a go at Marcus for letting her think he was gone for good just to return. She nearly throws a bottle at him but Tyrone restrains her. Maddie thinks she and Sophie should adopt Ben. Sophie tells her they won't be allowed. Sally is annoyed at Tim for helping Sophie and Maddie at the shop and goes to No.13 to have words with them. While she is there, Selina Rowley and two police officers call at the house and inform her that Maddie took Ben from his foster parents without permission. Taking Ben with them, Maddie and Sophie flee the house through the back door. Cast Regular cast *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston Guest cast *Ben Heath - Charlie Concannon *Selina Rowley - Sandra James-Young *PC Carson - Amy Searles *PC Connolly - Stephen Hoyle Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sophie arrives home to find Maddie has Ben with her; Kal and Leanne hide when Nick calls round; and Tyrone drags Maria away when she sees Marcus in the street. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,940,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2014 episodes